Misunderstanding
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: Bel had misunderstand about his bestfriend and his idiotic long hair captain in doing fishy things but he, himself caught doing fishy things that is not easy to deny...


_**A Special fan fiction made for my best friend, Ayano Erizawa for her special day^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of these characters.**

**xxXXOXXxx**

-11:49 PM, Varia's mansion-

Mammon casually walked into Squalo's room, as remembering the $200 he borrowed, which by the way had raised to about $1964 due to the interests. So he is here to get his cash back.

Once Mammon entered the room he couldn't see anything since it's all dark so he left the door opened.

Carefully he carefully walked across the room to where might Squalo's bed might be at. He wasn't being careful about not to wake Squalo up but not to step on any trash on the floor of the dirty room.

"Tch.", Mammon scoffed softly at whatever he stepped on before kicking it.

CLANG

"VOIIIIII!"

Apparently that whatever Mammon had kicked landed on Squalo…

Mammon scoffed again before saying, "Hey shark head, You still owe me $1964…"

"VOIIIII! Did you have to came out for your money at this late of the night?!", Squalo's voice raising as he felt pissed off by Mammon

"Squalo…"

"VOIIII! Just come for your money tomorrow!", said Squalo who is obviously pissed.

"Your interests will rise like that…", Said Mammon, Whose voice is so low to barely a whisper.

A vein popped over Squalo's face as he got up from his current position on his bed and shift his body to get up.

"VOIIIII! Fine! I will pay you now!"

"Tch, don't want to pay high interests that is…", Mammon mumbled, which went unheard by Squalo.

As Squalo got up, Mammon blindly walked in front and slipped on a carpet which was in the way and face bash with Squalo.

"VOII!", Squalo screamed but everything seems too late.

Both of their lips met together as Squalo loses his balance and so in ended up Mammon on top of Squalo on his bed, lips join together, which it wasn't supposed to be.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Bel walked upstairs with a glass of water in his right hand and headed for his bedroom. Bel hummed softly across the silent hallways and slipped pass beside the rooms so he won't wake anyone up. Especially Xanxus…

When Bel was close up to his bedroom and when he was about to make a fast turn to his room .That's when Squalo's open door catch his attention.

Bel's curiosity rises as he wanted to know what going on. He took a sneak peek at the small gap of the door, peering through the darkness and manages to see blurry images of Mammon walking to Squalo who was sitting on his bed, ready to move.

Bel narrow his eyes behind those bangs and continued to watch, Mammon tipped over, kissing Squalo and pinning him on the bed, Squalo did let out a scream but they remained in that awkward position which is wrong to anyone who sees it from a dark room.

Mammon lifted his head up and seemingly to make a next move, that's when Bel dashes into his room and close the door shut.

Bel had his body pinned on the door as his face flushed with a tint of light red and still holding the glass of water in his right hand. What the hell are those two doing?! Bel's mind was disturbed with what he had just saw.

He shook his head and decided to do something about it tomorrow and now that he should just get some sleep and possibly forget what he had just saw.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

"Nggh…", Mammon mumbled out of embarrassment as he glance at the side to avoid Squalo's perplex looks and quickly get off the awkward position.

"V-voii….! Why the hell did you do that?!", Said Squalo, half whisper-shout.

"Erm…, just shut up and pay my money…!", Mammon shouted softly.

Squalo got up and from his current position, amused the first time Mammon sounded out of his cool and monotone style.

Mammon realized his cheeks were going redder at the shark man's stilt gaze and raised his voice, "Stop staring at me and get the money…!"

Squalo, seriously surprised to hear Mammon raising his voice, he just shrugged confusingly to no one in particular and walked over to get the money.

It's funny how Squalo knew where to walk and where to step in the dark room…

Mammon placed two of his fingers on his lips and rubbed his lips softly, recollecting what had just happen. Seriously?! Why did he have to… argh…!

Mammon knew that it was nothing big to Squalo since he had probably being seducing women to his bed and kissing another pair of lips but as for himself, this is his first kiss and he had never been so closed to someone in physical.

Mammon's blush reddened again as he is trying really hard to control all the blood flowing to his cheeks.

He was kinda glad that this room is so dark that it won't made Squalo seeing him blush.

Squalo returned with the cash in his handand shove it to Mammon.

"Voii! Take it and get lost…", Squallo said in the softest voice he had probably used in his life.

Mammon snatched the money from his hand and dashed out of the room. Squalo then placed two of his fingers and rubbed his lips softly and recollecting the blushing Mammon. He swear he had saw that money freak blushed and there is a hint of embarrassment in his voice, so that was his first kiss…

Squalo smirked at that thought of Mammon's weakness before going back to sleep.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Mammon stumbled downstairs as his rubbed his forehead as he headed for the dining room where the rest of the varia had their breakfast.

Once he entered the dining room, everyone was already sitting down eating.

"Ah. Mammon! Why are you late? Usually you're always on time…", questioned Lussuria.

Mammon ignored the question as he headed to his seat and plopped down. Lussuria got the hint that Mammon did not want to answer his question so he just continue to eat.

Squalo looked at Mammon in a way that he won't want to see on the shark man's face so he continued to eat while trying to ignore the shark man's looks.

It isn't easy when he is just sitting right in front of him. Mammon titled his head lower and continue with his breakfast.

Bel was secretly staring at Squalo and his best friend under his bangs and observed. There must be something fishy since Mammon didn't even realized that he was staring at him when he is right beside him.

Bel was about to say something when Fran beat him to it.

"Ano, Bel-senpai… Captain…, why are you both staring at Mammon? "

Before anyone could say another word, Fran continued, "Captain, are you kept staring at Mammon because you really love him? Wow. I didn't know that you're a gay…", said Fran, receiving awkward stares he started to poke his food and Mammon gagged in his strawberry oatmeal.

More awkward stares before turning to disbelief looks. Mammon got up himself without a word and left the room to spare himself.

Once Mammon left the room , all heads turned at Squalo, who was making a WTF face. This made Bel even more suspicious, seriously, what is going on? Was the scene last night he saw real or an illusion? Not possible… He knew something is going on between this two and he must know it.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why did he had to made that stupid move just now?! Blushed then gagged at his oatmeal?! It is hard to control it when the person you kissed over night is staring at you like that!

Mammon was sitting at the corner of his room while hugging his knees, trying to think of a way to just get out of the thought of what happened last night. Right. He should do something to occupy his mind and forget all about this.

Taking a nap seems like a good idea but 'things' might just came haunting him in dreams. Great, now he's acting so stupid like a little kid scaring to go to sleep because of having 'nightmares' all because of that stupid kiss he and the stupid long haired captain shared.

It wasn't nightmares that he was scared of, it was that kind of dream, t-that kind, the one that you did last wanted to dream about…

_Sex…_

Mammon's face flushed with the tint colour of red as he recalled what he had dreamed about last night after the kiss..! Damn it!

He must get away from this, counting money doesn't seem like a bad thing to do and it will at least kept his mind occupied.

Mammon relaxed a little as he walked over to his drawer and took out some money and play the red ribbon that tied around at it. _Red ribbon…_

Wait a minute! This was the money that Squalo gave him last night… Frustrated he shoved the money back into his drawer and slammed it shut. Really loudly.

The door creaked open which made Mammon all jumpy but relaxed a little when it is Bel who stood beside the door and not Squalo. But it set Mammon back to a little panic again. How long had the blonde stood there? Had the blonde heard all those silly embarrassing sounds he made when the blonde pass by?

"Um… Mammon… May I come in?", Started Bel awkwardly as he had half of his body poked inside th other male's room awkwardly.

Mammon hesitated before giving an unsure nod. So as Bel who entered the room hesitantly as he closed the door with an unsure look, whether is it good to come in or whatever.

"… What is it…?", stated Mammon as he looked to his side avoiding Bel's gaze.

"Umm… it's that…", Started Bel with a slight blush.

Mammon's sweat dropped. What is this he wanted to ask?! His heart is beating rapidly in his rib cages. He knew what his best friend is going to say he knew it! Mammon's heart sank as he heard what the blonde prince said, exactly what he might have guessed.

"..uh… why are you getting all… you know… during breakfast..just now…"

"I-I… don't know what you're talking a-about…", shuttered Mammon.

Bel started to feel more irritated than scared about what his best friend had done last night.

"Where were you last night around 11:50PM…?", Bel asked, knowing the answer himself but wanting to see his best friend's reply.

"...uh… here…?",said Mammon with a half-hearted smile as beads of sweats starting to form and drip down to his face.

"… I mean what are you 'doing'…", said Bel, who obviously wasn't satisfied with the first answer he got. Oh well, if you ask a stupid question, you'll get a stupid answer.

"uh… S-sleeping…?", Mammon lied softly as he hung his head, starting to wonder why the blonde prince were asking him things he wanted to forget.

'_Sleeping'… huh? I'm sure it's with someone…_ thought Bel lowly about his best friend.

There was a long pause and either of the males are looking to each other face to face…

"One more thing…", said Bel almost inaudible.

"…", Mammon remained speechless.

"It's just that I…", Bel paused awkwardly as if he can't get the words out of his throat.

"…I didn't… know t-that you… a-are a… gay!", said Bel who finally found the courage to blurt it out.

….

Silence…

Bel had just realized that he shouted out too loud and perhaps he should had spare his best friend's dignity because he almost can hear the hallway filled with his echo.

There was another tensed atmosphere with plain silence. Nothing was heard except their breathing sound. Bel stood like a dope in front of the shorter male watching awkwardly. Mammon's jaw was open and he looked completely flabbergasted.

"W-what.. the f-fuck..?!", shout Mammon as he blushed in a shade of dark red. Right, he should learn to control the blood going to his face.

"H-how did y-you… i-it w-wasn-", said Mammon who was too stunned to make up a proper full sentence.

"It …w-was j-just… I-I c-could… ex-",said Mammon frantically panicking.

Before Mammon could finish off his sentence there was another interruptment. It was Fran standing by the door magically, he wasn't there a second ago-probably just another illusion. Great he doesn't need another person under the same roof to think that he is gay.

"Bel-senpai can you come to my room now so that you can teach me how to play the video game you gave me last week.", said Fran.

"Uh… ok…", shuttered Bel before shuffling out of the Mammon's room following Fran outside leaving Mammon without a glance.

"Arghh!", said Mammon depressed as he squatted down and buried his face in both of his hands.

Right! He had just lose his cool and now someone thinks he's a gay. Him. Viper! A gay! Losing his cool! This is so depressing.

Yes, so depressing that one just go of banging his head on the wall, a several times, swearing really badly until Lussuria poke his head in to see th blue-haired male rubbing his sore part on his forehead.

Lussuria looked at Mammon as if he is crazy.

"Mammon-chan… are you okay…? You are acting pretty strange since this morning… Did you want to see the doctor? ", said Lussuria as he looked worried at Mammon's very weird and unusual behavior.

"Agh! Just shut up!", Mammon groaned desperately as he walked out of his room into the hallways while still rubbing his sore forehead.

"Strange…", Murmured Lussuria.

"I didn't do anything so offending to him and yet… weird… very weird…"

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Bel entered Fran's bedroom and remained calm and was back to himself again. Whew. Being with Mammon had just made him feel so awkward and tensed. Now he had really started to look at his best friend in a total different angle. In such ways, it isn't anything good…

"Bel-senpai, you can just start up the console, I will need to just take a shower and I will be right back and we can play."

"Ushishishishishi~ The stupid peasant frog can't take his shower before asking the prince over?",said Bel who finally let out his normal tune, being so tensed in the air felt so… disturbing?

"Whatever senpai, I thought it did be better if you just keep be awkward-ish like this morning.", said Fran who shrugged casually like it was nothing 'biggie'.

_This stupid frog knows? ___

"Anyways I will go in _NOW_." , said Fran monotonously before heading to the bathroom inside his room and close the door behind him.

_How much did the stupid frog knew?_ Thought Bel. Oh well, it's not him being gay so why did he have to worry right?

Or maybe not.

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Bel looked over his wrist watch, it haven't being more than three minutes and he felt really really irritating to wait… He definitely isn't the man to wait. Besides a prince shouldn't wait for a lowly peasant frog!

With that he decided to give Fran's door a massive bang and let him know that the prince didn't want to wait.

Bel approached to Fran's bathroom door and twisted the door knob, knowing that it might be locked as what he expected but the door just swung ajar and in a blink of an eye Bel was inside Fran's bathroom with Fran in front of the mirror in nothing but a pair of green boxers with the pattern of strips.

Bel gawked at the scene and Fran just stay monotone. B-but Fran just look so luring at that moment to Bel. He's not wearing his frog hat and was in nothing but a pair of boxers. Bel blushed at that thought.

"Bel-senpai, do you want anything?", asked Fran monotonously like nothing had just happen.

"Yes! I'm here to tell you that the prince had no patience for a slow peasant like you."

"But it only had been about three minute."

"But the pri-"

"Bel-senpai, why are you in my bathroom?"

"Don't you dare to ignore the prince!"

"But Bel-senpai, you still shouldn't just come into someone's bathroom like that."

"Well that's because you didn't lock the door idiot!", said Bel, who was still staring at ran's chest.

"But Bel-senpai, this is my room…"

"The cutesy act won't got you anywhere…", said Bel who was blushing and trying to hold his nose from bleeding, Fran does looked really really REALLY… cute with nothing on but his boxers.

"Bel-senpai, I'm not acting cute."

Bel was overwhelmed with desire, the animal part of him just couldn't resist but to walk forward and bite the younger male down.

"Bel-senpai?", Fran twitched as he felt the wet tongue going on his neck, following with wet bites.

Bel titled Fran's chin before kissing him. With the gap between Fran's mouth, Bel slipped his tongue in and traced down every part of his mouth.

Bel pulled his face back and took a look at his un-cute kohai's face, which by the way as still the same blank monotone expression.

"Bel-senpai, you're not a bad kisser."

With that Bel tackled Fran's neck and bit down the with neck, making Fran loses his balance and both of them were now in the shower, dripping wet from the shower that was left on since just now.

Bel tackled Fran for another kiss, while their mouths were busy he unbuckle his belt and as if automatically Fran unbuttoned Bel's shirt.

Bel slipped his hand into Fran's boxer as their mouth is busy and gave Fran a playful squeeze, A soft moan escaped from Fran's lips allowing Bel to slipped in his tongue once again, feeling every inch of his mouth.

When they broke apart, Both males where panting from lack of oxygen. Before Fran could react, Bel pulled of his boxers and began to thrust him.

"A-aahh", a soft moan escape from Fran's mouth as he felt something large entering his entrance.

Bel continued to thrust him deeper and in a faster pace.

"A-aahhh, B-Bel-senpai… s-stop…"

"Ushishishishishi, I never knew knew you had such little endurance~", said Bel, who was pleased with the pleasure he is having.

Bel reached his hand to the younger male's cock and pushed two of his fingers in.

"A-ahh."

Bel pulled out his two fingers out and placed on his lips as he licked the cum on his fingers as Fran whimpered softly.

"Aww that's oh-so-sweet~", Bel teased Fran as he licked his fingers.

"Bel-senpai, can we stop now?", asked Fran who seemed really exhausted.

"No." ,said Bel before he tackled Fran on the chest and started biting and nipping the soft pale skin.

"w-why?", whimpered Fran stupidly.

"Because the prince is not satisfied yet.", said Bel as he lick around the pale skin.

Fran moaned painfully at the sudden sharp bite on his nipple. Bel smiled satisfied as the soft moans reached to his ears like candy, very sweet and melodic.

Fran had ever tried to wringgle out of exhaustion but Bel had him pinned right on the bathroom wall.

_This is going to be a long day, why do I even bother this at first… _Fran think_ But being with Bel-senpai is so pleasuring._

_**xxXXOXXxx**_

Mammon walked through the hallways like nobody's business; He stopped in front of Fran's door and stare. Argh! Why is he feeling like this?! It's not that he really had been doing _that_ with Squalo then why is he feeling so guilty?

No, not guilty but… argh! Whatever! He reached for the door knob at once before stopping himself. Mammon brought his hand to his lips and softly chewed his fingernails nervously. Argh! This is just so embarrassing!

He must end this for once and for all! HE twisted the door knob and pushed open the door, ignoring further hesitations.

He won't regret telling Bel off his face, after all he is Viper! He does not pledge guilty! HE really had no what -you -think business with that stupid shark ma-

The door swung open and there is no one inside the room, Mammon gulped before walking in. He glance over at the video game console and it wasn't even on yet.

Nervously he looked at the closed bathroom door, maybe they could be in there, _They?_

Mammon walked over to the bathroom door and stood there staring at bathroom door, it should only be one of them in there, can't really be both of them in there…Or perhaps they had decided to play in Bel's room.

_Play… _

Mammon blushed darkly, what the hell is he thinking about?! Mammon nervously knocked the door so he will give whoever is inside a warning, he doesn't need to bust anyone pissing or doing their business.

Receiving no reply Mammon opened the door and to his surprised the door swung open revealing two people under the shower, drenched wet and they are both in a fatal position and they are doing something weird. One is blonde and half naked and the other person had sea green hair and I think he is naked. Wait, Wait a m-minute he is naked?!

"O-oh", Mammon shuttered.

Bel and Fran turned around and found themselves looking at Mammon and Mammon just look back at them.

Awkward silence…

Stares…

Silence…

Stares…

Silence…

Stares…

Silence…

The awkward silence and stares seemed to be forever before Mammon finally worked out things in his head and the picture finally registered into his head.

"W-what… the f-fuck are you guys d-doing…?!", shuttered Mammon as he buried his face into both of his palms blushing to the extreme while having a nosebleed.

Fran yelped in a slight embarrassment as he clutched on Bel even tighter at the slow realization that they didn't lock the door and Mammon had just seen them having sex. Fran also had a second doubt that Mammon might take pictures of these and sell it to the media to get big bucks.

Fortunately, Mammon didn't had that idea because he was too blurred because of all the crazy gay stuffs that happened in a short two days time that he was just really depressed now.

"Fucking, just like what you say.", said Bel nonchalantly as if this whole thing haven't happen.

"G-Gaying…", Muttered Mammon under his hands.

Bel's heart skipped a beat at hearing that, oh shit! He had just realized that he had being a gay all along, fucking some stupid peasant frog, but Fran just looked so tempting to him, like a piece of meat waiting to be eaten by a bunch of hungry wolves, and not only that he found what he had just been doing really pleasuring and Fran _tasted_ really sweet.

Oh shit.

Bel blushed darkly at that thought, He… himself is a gay…!

"Aren't y-you a gay too?! Just last night you're having sex with that stupid long haired captain!",Bel quickly defended himself.

"Really?", Fran said softly.

"Hell No!", Shuttered Mammon as his blush deepened on his cheeks under his hand, Which by the way was still covering over his face to avoid looking at those two's nudeness.

"Then? I saw it all."

"That's why I'm here to explain your misunderstanding!", Mammon shouted under his hands.

"M-misunderstanding?! I saw all of it!"

"I was actually going to that stupid shark idiot's room to get back my loan but I slipped on a carpet and k-kissed him!", Shuttered Mammon, who can't believe he is actually confessing this.

Bel blushed darkly at how dirty did he think last night, what?! He didn't saw any carpet!

All three males just stand like dopes, finally Fran swiped a towel nervously and wrapped it around his waist, covering his man pride and quickly as ever turned off the shower before sneezing out of cold. His blank monotone expression is no sign on his face anymore, his face clearly only show embarrassment and exhaustion.

Receiving awkward stares from the other two males Fran dashed out of the bathroom to his room, disappearing to somewhere he could spare his embarrassment.

Now there's only two of them…

Bel quickly zip up his pants before following before Fran, hiding from embarrassment about being a gay and misunderstand about his best friend.

As Bel brushed past Mammon he whispered softly, barely audible, "P-please just keep it a s-secret and s-sorry…", and Bel disappeared to the room.

_Like I'm going to keep a secret._ Mammon think. _Tch, Gay indeed._

_**-One-shot ended-**_

[A/N]: Yay! Finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it.(including others who viewed this) It is really lame if you asked me… Well at least I tried already… Really Hard… and this is the result I get… I hope whoever had viewed this will try to encourage me since this is the first fic I post, really lame! I will try harder on other fics that I'm going to post in the future. Agh! so many frowny faces!So please support…! Sayonana! 


End file.
